Passive Magic
by GeetUpSausage
Summary: Being trained in a different form of magic, Harry returns home. Set in 5th year. Harry tried to return to the wizarding world, but his different form of magic complicates matters. Rated M just to be safe. Not planning this to be too bad though


**Disclaimer- I do not own Harry Potter and all associated characters or places ect. I make no money out of this.**

Hello there. Some of you may be familiar with previous fan fictions of mine. However, i will apologize for the quality of my writing from the start. I like to think i have improved since i started, but that is for you to decide. My other stories have not been abandoned, i have just been thinking of this story for a few weeks so thought id write it down and see what the feed back is like. Please, if you have any ideas or improvements, or if you see any spelling/grammar errors, please let me know.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

 **Passive Magic - Chapter 1 - The return**

* * *

Harry slumped tiredly against the wall, the shadows hiding him against the eyes of the crowd. Resting on his head on his arm, he let out a deep breath, his large bag dropping to the floor. It had been a long two days since leaving the coven to travel to the United Kingdom. Turning around, Harry leaned his back against the wall, his head resting on the rough surface. His eyes closed, as he let out a soft sigh. He has been chased and attacked all the way from the coven to London, only his immense talent getting him to the safety of Diagon Alley.

He snorted, "Modest much?" He asked himself.

His head turned, facing out the little side street he was hiding in to look at the crowed of people bustling around the Alley. Opening his eyes, Harry's arm came up and his watch appeared in front of him.

He frowned.

Nearly 9. On a…. whatever day it was.

Who shops this late? He asked himself.

Shaking his head, he moved his hand onto his right shoulder. Giving it a roll and closing his eyes, he let out a tired sigh. That attack on the border of France and Germany had hurt him more than he realised. His cloak was still damp with blood, the muscle still aching. That was almost two days ago.

Barely having enough time to slow the bleeding, he had to continue to travel to England. Hoping his pursuers didn't catch up with him. He made his mistake on the French-German border. He travelled north on the French side of the border, aiming for Belgium, hoping his pursuers would expect him to flee to one of the populated French cities for rest and medical help.

They found him just south of Belgium, somewhere in north Luxemburg. He had slowed down once his hit the tiny nation, allowing those who had tried to cut him off to bump into him unexpectedly. They had attacked him in a busy…

"Get off!"

Harry's tired eyes snapped open, he took a step to the side and leaned around the corner, just in time to see someone being dragged down the next Alley. Groaning to himself, he shuffled the bag on to his shoulder and set off in a light jog to the next Alley.

It only took a few seconds to reach the next Alley. Stopping at the corner, he peered around the corner. The Alley was dark, almost pitch black. Harry's eyes slowly began to glow. A soft blue light enveloping them, his vision focusing, shadows fading away. There! Two shadows carrying something that was moving, a lot. Looking over his shoulder, his eyes focused on a group of civilians walking away. Where they with the person? Did they notice they were gone?

Shaking his head, _'Priorities'_ He thought, turning and slowly creeping down the dark Alley. He couldn't see them, but he knew they couldn't have gotten far. Passing a small single floor shop, he heard a small squeal that quickly stopped. He peered down the side of the shop, there was a small yard behind the shop. It was his best hope.

He looked at the building next to him, his hand on a drainage pipe, an idea forming in his tired mind. Looking up, he began to scale the pipe. Rolling on to the roof, Harry raised his hood, his magic covering his face in a shadow. Frowning at the unexpected effort in a magic he used almost every day, Harry slowly moved across the tiled surface. Looking over the end of the roof, there were raised voices.

"Let me go!" A voice screamed, defiantly female.

"Or what girly?" Another voice taunted. "What are you going to do?"

"Your precious brother may be protected, but we can still have some fun with his worthless sister." A third voice.

"Y..y…you won't get away with this.." The first voice called out, trying to be confident, but the fear was evident.

"Who's going to stop us?" The second voice asked, "They probably haven't even noticed your missing."

"Enough talking." The third voice said. "Let's get this over with."

There was an eerie silence.

Harry was standing over the edge, looking down at the girl lying on her back, the two men over her, leaning closer. He was about to drop behind them when the girls voice broke the silence.

"LUMOS!"

A bright light shot out of her wand on her arm. The two men recoiled enough for her to start scrambling back.

"You'll pay for that!" One of the men growled, rubbing his eyes.

The girl slowly rose to her feet, shakily raising her wand as the two men did the same.

"Avada Kedavra!" They shouted, two green bolts of light flying towards her.

Her eyes closed tightly, waiting for the end.

"What the-!" A voice shouted out, reminding the girl she was still alive. Her eyes slowly opened.

She jumped. There was a man, standing right in front of her, with a low blue glow behind him. Her eyes were looking straight ahead, right at his neck. She slowly looked up, passing up his face which was looking more and more familiar with every feature she took in. She locked eyes with him, the shadow under his hood seemingly vanishing, revealing two brilliant green eyes, which were wide in shock.

Harry was frozen. There's no way it could be… his first time back in London... he can't be that unlucky.

"Andy?….." The girl's voice gently brought his focus back to the moment, their eyes locking as she rose to her feet.

Their eyes locked again, the girl taking a half a step back. "Look out!"

Harry berated himself, as he quickly called on his magic to form up on his back, but he couldn't see the spell or where it was going to hit. Tensing up his back, Harry grabbed the girls shoulder and pulled her to him, covering her with his body as a sharp pain erupted in his shoulder.

Releasing the girl, Harry turned, his hand holding his shoulder. He looked at the two attackers, hiding the wince of pain from his shoulder. Silver masks resting on the top of the heads. Death Eaters. They wanted the girl to know who was attacking her.

"Who are you kid?"

Harry berated himself again, his loss of focus had moved the shadow from his face. He didn't reply to the two men, just watched them.

A stunning spell came flying towards him, catching him square in the chest. There was a cry from behind him, and a low growl from in front of him.

"You have one chance to turn yourselves in." Harry said, his voice deep and commanding.

"You're not Andy…." The girl whispered to herself.

"Why should we surrender to you?" One of the men asked.

"You don't even have a wand." The other scoffed.

Harry just rolled his shoulders as he dropped his left arm to his side, cupping his fingers as if to hold a cylinder. Squinting in pain, his right arm slowly moved up to above his right shoulder. He paused for a moment, as the other three people in the yard just watched him.

There was a moment before a brilliant white light began to expand form both sides of his left hand, mirrored by a light on the bottom of his back slowly rising above his shoulder. The light form his hand began to curve, before narrowing at either end. The light on his back solidified over his shoulder, rounding and a collection of small thin lights began sticking over his shoulder, small feathers appearing on the end, right next to his fingers. He quickly pulled one out, raising his left arm, the light followed and began to solidify, a small white string joining the two narrow ends of the now solid bow.

"A… A bow and arrow?" One of the men said, with a chuckle. "Bet he thinks he looks so tough."

Harry released his arrow. It flew straight past the man's cheek, quicker that either could react, cutting the skin. Both men looked over the shoulder where there arrow impacted the wall, but it was already fading away into light.

"Surrender." Harry demand again, notching two arrows on his bow.

Their eyes narrowed. They looked at each other and fired quick blasting curses straight at him. Harry fired two quick arrows. They hit the spells straight on, causing their explosions prematurity.

The smoke from the explosions cleared, Harry had another arrow ready to fire, and the two men just looked on in shock. Shock quickly turned to anger as one of them began to rapidly fire spells at Harry. Harry matched the spells, spell for arrow, being unable to dodge or counter with the girl behind him.

The other Death Eater moved around his partner, walking to the other side of the yard. There was a moment's pause in the attack as the two Death Eaters caught each other's eye. It was only a moment, which Harry used to his advantage. He used the moment to take a second arrow, firing them both at the man casting at him.

The first arrow intercepted the spell coming straight at him, closer that Harry had been expecting, but the second caused the man to dive to avoid it. Fortunately for Harry, he was too slow and the arrow struck him directly in the shoulder or his wand arm. The Death Eater dropped to his knees, the wand falling helplessly to the floor. Harry stumbled back as all eyes in the yard looked at the solid arrow of light slowly fade away from the Death Eaters wound.

Harry took a moment to collect himself, that spell had been too close. Shaking the dizziness from his head, he notched another arrow, about to finish off the wounded Death Eater until a scream stopped him.

Time seemed to slow. Harry's head turned to see the second Death Eater send another bolt of green light towards the girl. He turned, grabbed the end of his bow and dived towards the girl. He swung his bow, hitting the spell like a bat and sending it crashing to the ground. He came up on a roll, ignoring the vibration of his bow, landing on one knee as he drew two arrows and fired them straight at the first Death Eater.

Everyone turned and watched the arrows fly towards the wounded Death Eater.

"NOO!" A powerful voice called out, from the alley to the street, a strong beam of light connecting with one of the arrows, spinning it harmlessly away from the Death Eater.

Harry's eyes were locked to the deflected arrow, watching it spin harmlessly to the side before it faded away. He took a deep breath, wincing at his shoulder as the shadows enveloped his face. He paused. His strength and reserves were fading rapidly, he needed to escape and heal.

Slowly turning to the new comer, Harry began to speak.

"You fight with these men?"

His eyes rested on a small group of five as the shadows flickered around his face. Harry quickly swept his eyes over the group, a sense that he had left all his luck back at the Coven washed over him. Of course he knew them. But they didn't know that.

"Come here, Emma." One of the men said in reply, he was standing alongside a young woman, both of them standing protectively in front of a young teen.

Harry's eyes locked on the girl as she quickly walked past him.

"Avada Kedavra!"

Harry's eyes snapped to the side, wide in shock as he watch the Death Eater raise his wand for another curse. He was better that this. Distractions shouldn't be affecting him like this as he turned back to the girl, unable to do anything about the curse already fired. Three strong shields appeared in front of her as she dived out the way. Harry instantly turned and fired straight into the throat of the Death Eater. Watching the man fall, he slowly turned to face the group, finding only four wands pointed straight at him. He quickly scanned their faces, noting the young teen and the girl had not drawn theirs.

"You killed them." The apparent leader of the group stated, a disapproving tone in his voice, his wand still raised. He took a step towards Harry. He was an elderly man. Tall, but commanding power, despite his friendly look.

Harry's eyes stayed on the wand as he slowly reached over his shoulder and notched two arrows, drawing the bow and pointing it straight at the man in front of him.

"They were attempting to murder the young lady."

"Don't speak back to those who are superior!" the third man snapped. Harry's attention turned to him, as did the bow.

He was a tall man, well stood, clearly highly intelligent, but quick to anger.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, noting the man's eye twitch.

"He is Severus Snape." The old man replied, "Potion's master at Hogwarts School for Whitchcraft and Wizardry. One of the leading potions Masters of our time."

"He is not." Harry replied. Part of his role at the coven was often a protector at public events. He regularly kept watch over the conferences of the Masters of their field.

He continued talking before Severus could reply.

"I am fully aware of all Masters in the main fields of magic." Harry explained, noting the elderly man's eyebrow was slowly rising. "I am a regular at the international conference of Masters. Mr Snape?" Harry looked to the old man, double checking he had the right name, continuing after the he nodded. "Is neither a Master of potions nor a man who has been invited to take the test to become a master of potions."

"You are a Master yourself?"

"I am not. I am there as security."

"I assure you." The old man continued, his voice hard. "Severus' skills in the potion lab are equal to any Master."

"His skills are not being questioned." Harry replied, his bow still aimed. "His right to claim the title 'Master' is."

"He cou-"

"Enough!" Snape interrupted, drawing this wand. Harry replied, by quickly tilting his bow on its side. One of the two arrows aiming at both men in front of him.

There was a moment's pause. Harry's eyes closely watching the four wands In front of him. He slowly took a step backwards, moving towards the wall behind him. Watching, waiting to defend himself.

"We can't let you get away with this." The old man said, nodding to the two bodies of former Death Eaters lying on the ground.

"They were Death Eaters." Harry replied, feeling his heel hit the wall. "They attacked first. We only acted in self-defence."

"They have made mistakes, but they could be reformed."

"You can't refo-"

Harry's shoulder exploded in pain.

"DAD!" The young voice of the girl who started all this screamed out. Her dad, the man standing with his wife, forgotten about, had fired a strong hex against Harry's already wounded shoulder.

The bow dropped from his hand, fading into light as his collapsed to his knees, his hand reaching up to grasp his right shoulder. There was a pause as Harry caught the man moving his protesting daughter to the side and began to raise his wand again. All four wands were still aimed at him. He had to escape now, but he couldn't do it with only one hand. Harry's eyes closed. He took a deep breath as he prepared to take a huge risk. Both praising and cursing his upbringing and training in passive magic.

His body glowed slightly blue, just as it had already done several times this night. His natural shield, a small layer amount of magic he subconsciously surrounded himself in, began to show. It wasn't an immensely powerful shield, but Harry's adaptation to passive magic allowed him to manipulate magic around his person. The shield began to move around his body, fading away from his feet, slowly moving up his body, across to his shoulder. There magic surrounding his shoulder pulsed slightly, the blue slowly morphing into a light green as his skin on his wounded shoulder slowly began to heal.

It wasn't a full heal. That would take time, but his training in gave his some basic medical magic skills. The skin closed over his wound. Enough to give him basic movement in his arm, as he slowly opened his eyes.

He met six pairs of eyes curiously watching his as he climbed slowly to his feet, swaying slightly. His bow slowly began to form in his hand, taking considerably longer and more effort than it had earlier. Frowning, Harry slowly lifted the bow, aiming straight at his attacker. Ignoring his lack of shield, Harry drew his bow back a bit more ready to fire, just as he caught Snape's wand glowing slightly.

Harry sidestepped, sliding his hand down his bow, the arrow fading away as a curse flew towards him. He stumbled as he stepped, his magic failing him as he swung the bow, trying to deflect the spell. The bow flickered in mid swing, the curse flying straight through the bow and exploding on the wall behind him.

Harry groaned as he slowly climbed to his feet. The blast had knocked him a few feet away from the wall, but he couldn't feel and new injuries. Shaking his head, Harry's eyes moved to his company.

"H-Harry?" The woman asked, her eyes wide with shock.

His eyes widened as he caught the looks of shock from the whole group. He slowly moved his hand up to his head. His eyes widening even more when he couldn't feel the hood covering his face.

"James….its.. Harry…" The woman whispered to the man next to her.

"Harry…" The man whispered as he started to walk forwards. Harry responded by quickly walking back, his back hitting the wall he'd just been blasted away from.

"James. Lily. Please" The old man interrupted, stopping the couple.

"Harry…please…" The old man gestured, trying to bring Harry towards him.

"Just stun the brat." Snape added, lifting his wand and firing a stunner.

Instincts coming out on top, Harry quickly reached over his shoulder, firing two quick arrows straight at Snape, one going through the stunner and the second imbedding itself into Snape's shoulder. The man cried out in pain as Harry fell to his knees in exhaustion. The bow fading once again. Harry leaning forward and resting on his hands.

Attention was quickly focused on Snape, who dropped his wand. The arrow faded as the old man turned and looked at Harry.

"I'll take him to Potter Manor." The old man ordered as he walked slowly towards Harry. "Lily, can you take Severus?"

"Sure thing Albus." Lily nodded, glancing at Harry before rushing over to Snape.

"James." He continued, before the man interrupted.

"I've got the kids Dumbledore." The man nodded as he placed a hand on each of his children's shoulders and vanished with a loud crack. He was quickly followed by Lily as the old man crouched in front of Harry.

"You have changed things, young man." Dumbedore said, watching as Harry struggled to keep himself upright on his hands and knees.

Resting his wand on the shoulder of Harry, Dumbledore quickly knocked him out, letting him fall to the floor before resting a hand on his other shoulder.

"For good or for bad, I do not know." The old man mused. "But I must keep my eye on you."

He focused on his destination.

"Would be a shame for plans to be interrupted because of your return." He mused as he vanished with a quiet crack. Leaving the damaged alley as the only evidence that any confrontation had taken place.

* * *

I have some ideas of where im going with this, but please, let me know what you think.

Thanks


End file.
